1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool accessories and more particularly to a tool pouch with retractor pockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carpenters, electricians, facilities maintenance personnel, and other workers often use a tool belt or pouch to hold tools. One example is a tool pouch that attaches to a tool belt and is designed to hold a small number of tools, such as a pouch to hold a pair of pliers and one or two screwdrivers. Tool pouches of this type are useful for storing tools between tasks and help to prevent misplaced tools.
In addition to preventing misplaced tools, workers seek to avoid accidental drops, particularly when working on a ladder, scaffold, or other elevated location. Lanyards, tethers, hooks, and similar restraints have been used to prevent accidental drops. These restraints are particularly useful in environments where a tool drop can cause substantial damage or harm to plant equipment, workers, or objects below a worker who accidentally drops a tool. One method of restraining tools is to clip one end of a tether to the tool and to clip the other end of the tether to a tool belt or to a nearby structure. For smaller tools and smaller-capacity tool pouches, a tether sometimes gets in the way of using the tool or with placing the tool in the pouch.
One approach to solving this problem is described by Skupin in US published patent application no. 2004/0099705 for a tool bag that can be carried next to a person's body. The Skupin application discloses a tool bag having a carrier body and a plurality of tool compartments arranged next to one another on the carrier body. Each tool compartment is designed to hold one tool. A retaining line with a retractor device is provided for each tool compartment such that the retaining line can be pulled out of and automatically retrieved back into the tool bag. Retaining lines have a capsule with a spring-biased reel. The capsules are contained in a compartment accessed from the back side of the carrier body and covered with a closeable cover. Each retaining line extends through a hole in the carrier body for attachment to a tool.